Eternal Nights
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: 'The manor estate was daunting in the tangled ivy growing up the face, weaving around the windows boarded over, blocking out the sunlight. The old manor house was even more eerie in the night, in the dark' The very human Sebastian Michaelis is kidnapped by the creatures of darkness to be made the new butler to their leader. VampCiel (mixing it up a bit lol)
1. Chapter 1

1.

The manor estate was daunting in the tangled ivy growing up the face, weaving around the windows boarded over, blocking out the sunlight. The old manor house was even more eerie in the night, in the dark. Hollow light pooled out from the windows as if only dim lamps had been lit but no amount of electric could brighten the inside of that dead manor house that seemed to be only kept standing by inviolable will alone. The gardens surrounding the property were kept neat and tidy as if no weed would dare defile the roses for fear of what would tear them out the ground. Daisies grew large and wild outside the gates but recoiled from the hedges and gravel, their taint now poison to the wild dwelling outside the grounds.

The old iron gates creaked with decades of rust as they opened for the horse and carriage that hurried up the drive. Two figures stepped out at the doors, one male and one female, dragging out a struggling young man with his hands tied behind his back and a gag over his mouth. He glared and grunted as he tried to escape the strength of the creatures who had grabbed him from the streets of London outside a tavern. His attempts didn't even seem to faze the couple, dragging the young man inside without breaking a sweat.

The double doors opened into a ballroom with grand furnishings and a large stairway that split in two directions at the top with a large portrait featured as a centre piece on the wall. Gold details were carved into the furniture, the sofas having gold embroidered into the crimson fabric and plated on the mahogany frames. The owner of this manor was clearly outrageously wealthy to have real gold on things as breakable and overly used as furniture, a wealth that suggested arrogance and pride.

More of these creatures like the ones hauling in the struggling human lingered, lounging on sofas with goblets of thick, red substances, some drinking from each other while others leaned against pillars or crouched on the floor, their eyes glowing red in the night, in the dark. Several of these monster's were engaged in sexual acts regardless of gender. One small blonde female vampire draped in frills and lace was feeding from the pale neck of a brunette female as she used her fingers to pleasure the brunette who arched with a gasp, neither of them being subtle or quiet. To the left of the hall, a redhead with her large breasts exposed was lying there, kissing another female of a darker complexion as a male used her slender body for his own pleasure. The human couldn't help but stare as he was dragged through the ballroom, his eyes fixed on two males screwing on the floor with their eyes on the only mortal being in the room. The human wasn't sure what was more shocking: the sexual acts between the same sexes or the difference in social stations mixing in such a way in times when it was so frowned upon.

Candles burnt down to stubs, wax pooling at the base as the low light enlarged the shadows dancing in the cool glow. The creatures keeping to these shadows turned their lustful eyes to the human being dragged into the hall, looking up from thighs, wrists, necks and goblets with blood on their lips. Fear lurched the young man's stomach as they began to inch closer and the young man was pulled forward further into the room to a throne-like chair near the stairs where a small figure sat with one leg crossed over the other.

The young man's maroon eyes widened under messy locks of raven black at the sight of such a beautiful creature in such a cursed place but then he watched large blue eyes flicker red under long, spider-leg lashes and he quickly realised, with a sinking stomach, that this beautiful boy was just another monster of the many in the dark, dingy ballroom.

"Young master," the female gushed excitedly as she pushed the human to little demon's feet with a strength that didn't match her petite form. "We brought you a gift."

The small blue boy leaned down and pulled off the gag before he gripped the chin of his gift. "What's your name?" his voice was soft but somewhat more mature than he appeared. Originally this boy seemed no older than sixteen or seventeen but his voice suggested something closer to the human's own age of one and twenty.

"Sebastian," the young man forced out with a wince at the unpleasant strength of those colourless fingers on his bruising chin. "My name is Sebastian."

The blue eyed devil smirked slyly and let go of the human's pretty face. "Well, Sebastian, it's a pleasure to meet you," he looked up at the two who had presented his gift to him, "Take my new pet to my room," he ordered, "he can be my new butler," he added as the young man was dragged away; all those glowing red eyes watched the human, empty and hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian was dragged into a bedroom and locked in. He banged on the door, shoving his shoulder against it to try to force it open but it didn't budge. With a groan, he kicked the door and turned to the room. The main feature was clearly the bed: a four-poster king-sized bed with midnight blue hangings. There was a dark oak vanity near the bathroom door, the mirror cracked and broken. The wardrobe was besides the door Sebastian had come in through and the whole room was lit with low burning candles.

He strode over to the windows and flung open the curtains only to discover that the windows were firmly boarded up. It took just a minute or two for Sebastian to come to terms with how well and truly fucked he was, trapped in this room with nowhere to go and creatures that terrified him. He hadn't been hurt yet but his gut said it was only a matter of time before whatever these things were would… what? Eat him? They certainly gave off the impression that they would love nothing better than to devour him.

The turn of the lock caught his attention and he turned in time to see the blue eyed creature from before entering the room and relocking the door behind him. Again the human was struck by the beauty of this monster, those large sapphire eyes and soft pale skin, plump lips that parted and revealed a set of fangs. "Hello, Sebastian," he said, approaching the human who backed up until his legs hit the bed and he felt himself fall.

"Who are you?" he demanded and gasped as the little devil climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and pressing those small hands on his chest.

"My name is Ciel," those blue eyes flashed red for a moment as they met maroon. "I am your master now," he ran his hands down the human's torso as he leaned in, "You're mine, you understand?"

The touch of this monster sent heat straight to the human's groin, especially when the creature rolled his hips into Sebastian's. "Shit… what… what're you doing?"

"Is it not obvious?" Ciel purred as he nipped the human's earlobe, thrilling at the groan from the mortal beneath him. He began kissing along the human's pronounced jawline, "I'm encouraging you to fuck me," he whispered as their lips met and Sebastian found himself eagerly kissing the creature straddling him, his hands running up the demon's thighs before he managed to pull himself together.

"Wait… wait..." Sebastian groaned, "You're male... not even human..."

"None of that matters here," Ciel replied as he began unbuttoning the young man's jacket. Sebastian sat up, their mouths meeting again as that jacket came off and the mortal's fingers began fumbling with the monster's shirt while their hips continued to grind together. The small creature let out little gasps of pleasure against the human's lips, his own fingers ripping open Sebastian's shirt and a few of the buttons popped off, scattering onto the floor.

"What are you?" Sebastian breathed as his lower lip was nipped playfully.

Ciel tugged at the young man's belt. "Your worst nightmare," he grinned, "Your greatest desire." There was no resistance as their mouths found each other again and Sebastian found himself rolling on top of this magnificent creature, tugging the devil's shorts off of slender legs which parted when the human crawled between those supple thighs. Ciel sat up to help his new pet pull down his trousers, kissing at his stomach before falling back into pillows and smirking up at the human above him who stared down at the demon for a few moments before Ciel shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"You're so beautiful."

Some colour flushed to those pale cheeks and a shy smile formed on those lips. He sat back up, hooking his arms around his lover as they kissed again, slowly lying back until their bodies touched. Their groins pressed together, grinding slow but firm until they couldn't stand any more. Sebastian looked around for lube but the creature shook his head. "I'm more malleable than most," he murmured, "Just fuck me."

Sebastian hesitated before shoving himself into the demon beneath him and Ciel gasped, arching against his pet. His fingers pressed into flesh hard enough to bruise as the human thrust hard into him, kissing him as their hips rocked together. Sebastian groaned softly, feeling fingers gripping his hair while the creature's mouth trailed down his neck. He thrust in harder, faster and was encouraged by delight moans, little whimpers of ecstasy from the little devil clinging to him.

"Don't stop," Ciel moaned into his pet's ear and then his fangs sunk into the human's flesh. A sharp jolt ran through the human, pain and pleasure blending together as he sped up and hammered into this monster feeding on him. Ciel groaned against flesh as his orgasm built up and soon the pair found their release together, intense and momentarily blinding.

Sebastian pulled out and slumped into the space besides his master, panting softly.

"Let me guess," the little devil stretched out, satisfied, "Best sex of your life?"

The human glanced at his master and they moved together to face each other. "What are you? Vampire?"

"Yes," the demon confirmed, "Although we prefer the term 'immoral'."

"Are you going to kill me?"

Ciel smiled softly. "No," he promised, "You're going to stay right here. My butler. My pet."

"You can't just keep me here," Sebastian sat up and, before he could blink, Ciel was on top of him. "Let me go."

"You know about us now," those big blue eyes stared into maroon, "if you try to leave, you will be killed," he pressed their lips together gently and the human was helpless, unable to resist responding passionately. "Stay," he whispered against his pet's lips, "Stay with me," he began to grind against the mortal, lowering himself onto Sebastian's erection and began riding his lover slowly.

"Yes," he agreed as he thrust up into his master, "Yes, of course."

Ciel gripped the human's hair as their mouths clashed together hungrily. He groaned as Sebastian's fingers dug into his hips, their movements became desperate and needy. Nipping and kissing, lust took their sanity as the creature rode his pet faster and harder. The little devil didn't bother keeping quiet, knowing exactly what effect it had on the mortal; the human's heart skipped a beat and his hair stood on end while his cock hardened inside his master. His hand ran up the monster's back, one arm wrapping around the creature to hold him closer as their orgasm quickly built up again. Ciel cried out as he climaxed, trembling as his pet came inside him.

They clung together, kissing lazily over and over.

"You're going to be my favourite," Ciel whispered.

* * *

Sebastian woke up with a gasp, wincing at the ache in his neck. He looked around the room, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dark. He located his master coming out of the adjoined bathroom, draped in a loosened robe and his hair dripping wet. Big blue eyes lit up red as they met maroon and the little demon smiled softly, watching while the human sat up. The demon climbed onto the bed, crawling up to the young man on his bed and pressed his lips to his pet's. Sebastian responded without hesitation, his fingers reaching up to caress the monster's cheek.

"I can hear your heart jump every time I touch you, blood pumping through your veins faster," Ciel grinned against his new pet's lips, "but you don't reek of fear."

"I don't understand why I want you," Sebastian sighed.

Ciel chuckled softly, "Because you're human," he nipped the mortal's lower lip, tugging gently, "You all can't resist power and beauty. You gravitate around it like a moth to a flame. You bathe in it's light even if it burns you. You can't help it; it's human nature."

The human shook his head, "Then explain why it's just you."

"I'm the most powerful being here," Ciel ran his fingers over his pet's skin. "The oldest," his lips ran along the human's jawline, "The strongest," he grazed his fangs against flesh, "I call to your inner darkness," and he bit down with a groan at the taste of the blood pooling into his mouth. Sebastian winced a little, gripping the creature's hair as he fed on him and leaned back against the headboard with the creature rubbed himself against his pet. The little one's tongue ran over the wound once he finished feeding then sat up, still rocking his hips and a little blood on his lips. "I want you to touch me."

Sebastian groaned, already sexually frustrated and fighting the urge to obey. "If you're going to keep me as a pet, you know you'll have to feed me too, right?" He couldn't stop his hands from trailing up the demon's thighs to his hips, "I have to eat… and human things."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Of course," he assured the human, "There are other pets and there's a kitchen with human staff to make sure you get the nutrients and vitamins you need." he pouted, "Will you fuck me now?" The human gripped the monster's hips and rolled them and shoved his cock into the creature beneath him who cried out, his toes curling as he was hammered into. "Yes! Sebastian!"

Their mouths collided together as Sebastian gripped his master's thigh, driving himself into the small immortal hard and deep. As usual, the mortal was unable to stop himself from giving the demon exactly what he needed. Ciel groaned against the tongue in is mouth, his fingers digging into his pet's rear as he was fucked into the mattress. His new pet was incredible inside him, rough and demanding, moving like he knew exactly how the little devil wanted it. His prostate was drilled into as if his body was already known to the human above him, his every whim already answered before he even thought to ask for it. He was pinned down, taken over and forced to submit to his new plaything. Of course, he could break free and retake control but every fibre of his being seemed to thrill at someone having this power over him.

"Fuck… Sebastian!" he groaned as the mortal's mouth left his and he was cumming harder than he ever had in all his centuries. "Seb… Sebastian..."

The human kept moving, unevenly thrusting as he came inside his master. He eventually stilled and rested their foreheads together while they bathed in their afterglow. They only parted when the human's stomach growled and Sebastian pulled out of the demon. He lay next to the immortal for a few moments before he got up, making his way to the bathroom. Ciel waited for his pet, wrapping himself back in his robes as he slipped off the bed. He found himself in excellent spirits, feeling sated for the first time in a long while. When Sebastian returned wet and clean, the immortal already had an outfit set out for the human butler.

Sebastian got dressed, well aware of the eyes watching him.

"If I had known how you would look in that, I'd have had you get dressed sooner," Ciel purred once his pet was dressed. "Only to have you fuck me in it."

The young man flushed and pulled on the white gloves.

"I'll show you to the kitchens," Ciel hooked his arms around the human and kissed him briefly. He groaned as the butler pulled him closer, kissing him eagerly. Their tongues touched, bodies pressing together as hands roamed as desire burned in their bellies. "Fuck, Sebastian," the demon whined, "If you don't let go of me now, we're not leaving the room for at least another couple of hours."

The mortal kissed his master again but his stomach was far too empty to ignore so he let go and allowed the creature to dress before leading the human to the kitchens.

"I want you back to me at least an hour before dawn," Ciel ordered before he left.

Sebastian went into the kitchens.


	3. Chapter 3

The kitchens were almost empty except a chef with a cigarette in his mouth, slicing beef while grumbling about vampires. He glanced up at the newcomer and grunted an acknowledgement as he set down his knife next to the cooked meat. Something about the way he stood suggested a military life and the tremble in his left hand spoke of trauma. "You're the new bloodbag," he said gruffly, "I'm Bard. I'm the cook. I keep all the bloodbags fed."

"You're human too, aren't you?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah but ain't no leach sucking on my blood," Bard grumbled. "You want a meal? Get the potatoes out the oven." The young man obeyed, grabbing oven mitts before pulling the tray out of the oven and setting it on the counter. Bard prepared several plates of a classic roast dinner. "Now eat it. Veg and all." This chef was remarkably grumpy and, as other humans arrived in the kitchen, they were told the same thing. "Don't want nothin' left on that plate."

No one dared to argue, eating in silence with the clatter of cutlery being the only sound until the plates were indeed empty. Only when everyone had finished did Bard allow any talking in his kitchen, retrieving dessert from the fridge and then set it on the table. Sebastian himself wasn't too fond of sweets but there were several 'pets' who clearly were, including a cheerful young Indian male with white hair and a brunette young woman who seemed to have a fondness for shaking bells to cheer people up.

It was a bizarre group of people of all different ages and complexions, all covered in scars and fang marks.

Bard set up a tray of crystal decanters filled with blood and a crystal goblet, placing them on a cart before he motioned to Sebastian, "Take these to your master's bedroom."

"Me?"

"Do you see anyone else dressed like a butler?" the cook snapped, "Get going."

Sebastian wheeled the cart out of the kitchen wondering how he got himself into this situation and, now he thought about it, how he was going to get the cart up the stairs…

* * *

The bedroom was empty when Sebastian arrived, pulling in the cart as he kept the door open. Once inside, he carried the tray to the table near the boarded up windows. He grimaced at the small pool of blood on the tray, turning away only to find the short, little monster in the doorway. Those big blue eyes were eyeing the human with a look that Sebastian was becoming all too familiar with and couldn't help the smile he gave in response while he felt his cheeks flush.

"Master," Sebastian greeted as the childish looking creature approached slowly. "I would say 'you look hungry' but I don't think it's that kind of hunger."

"Your powers of observation never fail to impress," Ciel replied as he reached for his pet, pulling him down into a kiss. Sebastian instinctively lifted the small demon up, carrying him to the bed as they kissed hungrily. The little devil groaned, pushing off his pet's jacket and unbuttoning his vest. Shrugging off his shirt, the mortal sat up and pulled off his master's trousers. Ciel grinned and shifted back further up the bed, watching his pet crawl up after him. Their mouths reunited as the monster unbuttoned and pushed down his pet's trousers just enough for Sebastian to shove himself into his master. "Ah! Yes!"

Without bothering being careful, Sebastian rammed himself deep inside his master. Ciel arched and cried beneath him, his fingers gripping the pillows as he was hammered into. His eyes lit up red as lust took him over and his fingers gripped raven locks as he dragged his pet into another kiss. Sebastian moved faster, harder inside the creature clinging to him as ecstasy trembled through them. His fingers pressed into pale, soft skin as he ran his hand along his master's side, making love to him in the night, in the dark as every molecule in his body screamed that this creature was the only thing he would ever want, ever need.

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped when their lips parted, their foreheads resting together as their hips rocked together. Sebastian could feel how close his master was by the way he shook so he exposed his neck, allowing his master to latch on and feed as they both orgasmed. The little devil groaned as he fed, still trembling in the afterglow of his climax. "Sebastian," he sighed and licked over the wound. "Ah… that's going to scar."

"I don't mind," Sebastian pulled out and lay beside his master.

"No?" Ciel shifted and removed the rest of his clothing, "In my experience, most attractive gentlemen mind very much when their flawless skin is suddenly flawed."

Sebastian kicked off his trousers entirely. "You think I'm attractive?" he teased. "Be careful. You almost sound human."

The demon straddled the mortal in a heartbeat, pinning him down with a hiss and glowing eyes, his fangs bared. Sebastian kissed the monster's mouth without hesitation, feeling his master relax as their tongues touched and the human was able to move again only to run his hands up his master's thighs. "Mm… don't think you can cute yourself out of me being annoyed with you," Ciel murmured against warm lips.

Sebastian nipped his master's lower lip before kissing down the demon's jawline. "Are you sure?" he pulled the demon's hips closer to his, letting their groins grind together. "You don't seem very annoyed."

"That's a cheap trick," Ciel groaned, his hips moving with Sebastian's.

"Is it working?"

Their mouths met again.

* * *

Ciel lay in the bath, watching his pet dry off. His eyes wandered over a perfectly shaped backside as his pet went into the bedroom then returned with a goblet of blood. The immortal smiled as he was handed the goblet with a kiss. Grinning to himself, Ciel leisurely sipped the blood and sunk deeper into the warm water. He almost jumped when he felt fingers in his hair then relaxed, allowing his pet to wash him. It had been a while since he had allowed anyone to pamper him.

"Why is your hair blue-ish?" Sebastian asked after a while.

"I'm old," Ciel replied as his pet washed his back. "Natural colours don't stand for much when you're as old as I am. Hair and nails take on their own colour." he held up his hand, wiggling his fingers to show the black nails on the ends. "Some keep their colour. I don't even remember what mine was." He leaned into his pet's touch, closing his eyes. "It's been a long time since I thought about it."

"How did you become a vampire?" he asked quietly.

"Same as everyone," Ciel tensed and his voice became cold, "I was drained to the point of death and then I was fed immortal blood."

Sebastian immediately noticed his master's hostility and began pressing kisses to the demon's shoulder. "That's not what I meant," he murmured, "I just wanted to know what happened. You don't have to tell me," he ran his fingers up and down the small creature's arm. "I'm sorry I upset you," he kept kissing along the immortal's shoulder to his neck and relished in the soft gasp from the eternal teenager.

"Are you going to use this tactic every time?"

"Is it working?"

Ciel turned around and their lips crashed together.

* * *

Dry and clean, Sebastian lay with his master's head resting on his chest. His fingers played with the demon's damp hair while they relaxed. Ciel ran his fingers over Sebastian's skin, following the shape of muscles, signs of a hard life of labour. There were several scars, probably from accidents in the work place but nothing that had been truly life threatening.

"I was dying," Ciel said softly.

"Mm?" Sebastian opened his eyes, his full attention on his master's voice.

"I had the breathing sickness. Asthma," the immortal explained, "It ran through my mother's family and many children died. My aunt became a healer for my mother's sake, keeping her sister alive through her pregnancy only to give birth to a sickly creature with the life expectancy of of a butterfly. Despite my illness, despite being weak and small, I lived well passed childhood and steadily got stronger. Then, I was just about to turn eighteen and caught the flu which reignited my asthma. I was dying. Knowing I would die, my parents looked for hope and found a vampire. He drained me, turned me and left me there. My parents tried to keep me fed but it wasn't enough. I was starving and I was new. I lost control and I killed them. I set fire to our house and… never returned."

Sebastian sat up and pulled the little monster onto his lap, holding him close. Ciel tensed for a few moments before relaxing into his pet's arms, closing his eyes. It was warm in those arms, comforting and he almost felt safe.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian murmured, kissing the top of his master's head. "You didn't have to tell me."

"I know," he nuzzled his face into his pet's neck, breathing in the scent. "You smell like chestnuts over an open flame," he sighed as he became drowsy, curling up. Sebastian pulled the duvet over them and allowed his master to fall asleep, wrapped in the scent of his pet.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel woke slowly, snuggling closer to the warmth wrapped around him. He breathed in deep, listening to the soothing rhythm of a heartbeat. A smile tugged at his lips as he allowed his fingers to run over his pet's skin, gently tracing a rib before trailing down the human's spine. He felt the human shift, slowly stirring as Ciel's cool touch nudged him back to the real world. While Sebastian woke, the immortal began to press kisses to warm flesh, grinning as he heard a quiet groan.

"Good evening," Sebastian mumbled as he felt fangs gently graze over his neck but didn't pierce the skin and goosebumps appeared all over his arms. "Are you going to feed?"

"I could," Ciel purred, "Or I could keep doing things to make your heart pump faster." Sebastian chuckled softly and coaxed his master into an open mouthed kiss, rolling on top of the demon and settling between the little monster's thighs. A moan left the immortal as their groins pressed together and gasped as the mortal kissed at his throat. Little mewls left the demon as Sebastian nipped and nibbled at his neck then cried out as he was shoved into. He arched, gripping raven locks, his fingers and toes both curling as his pet made love to him. "Sebastian," Ciel whimpered, "Don't stop."

Sebastian's hand found Ciel's and pinned it above the demon's head, their fingers lacing together against the pillows. He sucked on a patch of skin just beneath his master's jawline, smirking slightly as a tremor ran through the little devil. Ciel's body responded to every touch, every movement and every kiss with need and passion, clinging tightly and touching any skin his fingers could caress. Every atom in his body screamed for Sebastian, demanded that this human give him everything he had.

Sitting up onto his knees, Sebastian pulled Ciel up with him, holding him close as their mouths clashed together. The demon eagerly rode his pet, kissing him desperately. He groaned as Sebastian's fingers pressed into his rear, fingernails digging in. He cried out against his pet's lips, shuddering as he climaxed only to then groaned as he felt Sebastian release inside him.

They fell back into the pillows as Ciel quivered in his afterglow.

"You didn't feed," Sebastian observed.

"I didn't want to spoil it," Ciel replied, flushing pink.

"Feeding doesn't spoil anything," Sebastian rolled onto his side, propping himself up with his head in his hand. "I figured it was linked to vampire lust."

"It is," the demon shifted, glancing at his pet, "Lust blurs together and feeding during sex just happens."

Sebastian leaned over, capturing his master's lips with his own as his fingers stroked the smaller male's cheek while they kissed. "You don't have to stop yourself," he whispered, "I'm yours."

A quiet whimper broke free of the little creature and he kissed Sebastian eagerly. "I want you," he breathed, "I want you." He crawled back on top of his pet, kissing him hungrily. Ciel moaned as he was entered again, moving atop the mortal who sat up, thrusting up into his master fervently. "Sebastian," he groaned as their mouths parted and the human began kissing at his master's sensitive throat.

Their hips rocked faster and Ciel leaned in, his fangs sinking into his pet's throat as their orgasms hit.

He drank with a satisfied gurgle, his fingers tangling with his pet's dark hair as he fed. Sebastian ran his fingers up and down his master's back until the little monster was finished guzzling down his blood. Ciel licked over the wound and nuzzled affectionately, smiling as he felt warm fingers running through his grey-blue hair. He leaned back to look into the depths of maroon eyes, blood colouring his lips. Sebastian used his thumb to wipe away the blood and let the demon lick it off before cupping his cheek gently. Ciel's breathing became uneven as their lips bushed together lightly then his own hunger took over him and he returned the kiss with vigour.

"We keep going, we'll end up having sex again," Ciel murmured. "And your stomach is growling."

"To be continued?" Sebastian suggested, pressing kisses to patches of skin.

Ciel nodded, kissing his lover's mouth briefly.

* * *

Lying atop silk sheets while Sebastian went to feed himself, Ciel found himself contemplating the budding relationship he had with his pet. They came alive every time they touched and it became ever more difficult to part. Even now, Ciel was fighting the urge to follow his pet into the kitchens despite the other pets being down there. He wanted to stay by his side, stay hidden in this room where they could talk and make love from dusk until dawn.

He rolled off the bed, pulling on his robe to leave the room. The immortal made his way down the stairs to the cluster of his kin who were feeding in the ballroom. They all looked up, stopping their actions to give a display of respect as their lord approached. Several slowly stood up, prepared to offer themselves to the eldest of them all, to feed or take pleasure. Ciel grabbed one, biting down on their neck and feeding deeply until the younger immortal became light-headed.

"Thank you, my Lord," he groaned as he was released, collapsing on the floor.

The ancient immortal slumped down on his throne, watching as the creatures in the room resumed their activities. It gave him little pleasure, his mind focused simply on the warmth of Sebastian's skin on his, his lips on his throat. He sighed at the memory fresh in his brain, his craving becoming near unbearable.

"Young master?" Ciel looked up at the vampire addressing him. "You seem distracted."

"I'm not in the mood, Finnian," Ciel said coolly.

He bowed away.

The little monster poured himself a drink and drank. As the blunette sat there, he felt his mood sour further and sunk into irritable misery. More than half an hour passed slowly until Ciel began to feel like he was loosing his mind then made his way back to his room. He flung himself onto the bed where he sulked for little more than twenty minutes before his door opened.

Sebastian came in, wheeling in a cart the same as the night before.

All at once, Ciel's bad mood lifted. He sat up and, at an instant, he was in front of his favourite pet. For a moment, he just took in the sight of the mortal. Sebastian had no such patience and pulled his master closer, resting his hands on the immortal's hips as Ciel hooked his arms around the human's neck. Their foreheads rested together gently, eyes closing as they held each other for a few minutes. Sebastian moved first, coaxing his master into a kiss which was returned with a slow burning passion.


End file.
